Scars
by TexGleek15
Summary: A three-shot about the Golden Trio and their scars. I hope y'all like it. Rated T for a few choice words
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I saw a picture on Pinterest and it lead to this story. I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I got really busy with school. It should slow down some in a few weeks, after football season.**

 **Summary: A three-shot about the Golden Trio and their scars.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _Hermione:_

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, heading to the Great Hall for lunch. She had just finished her Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. It had been a month since school started and five since the end of the war. She decided to come back to finish the year that had been ripped from her and her friends. Her friends, man did she miss them. She was finally together with Ron and couldn't wait to see him and her "brother" at Christmas.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table and waved to her friends, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, before beginning to eat her lunch. About half way through her meal she heard snickers, coming from the Slytherin table. Looking up she saw Parkinson and Bulstrode snickering and pointing at her. Looking down she saw that they were pointing towards her Mudblood scar, since she had her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, since it was a warm day. Sighing, she thought about how she had gotten the scar, about a week before the battle. She ran her hand over it and thought of the people that she had lost in the war, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Sirius, and many more. Feeling a tear run down her face, she reached up to wipe it off.

Continuing her lunch she thought about ahead to what she was going to do for Halloween. She decided to ask Professor McGonagall if she could go to the Burrow to spend the day with Harry and Ron as they go to Godric's Hallow. After lunch, she headed towards her first afternoon class, COMC with Hagrid. Heading out towards Hagrid's hut, she continued to hear Parkinson and Bulstrode snickering at her from behind. She sighed again and tried not to get annoyed at the two girls, but it was getting hard not to. Walking up to Hagrid, she flashed the half-giant a smile, before hugging him.

"Hello Hagrid, ready for class?"

 **(Sorry, I don't know how to do Hagrid's accent)**

"Always Mia. How about you?"

"I'm ready as always."

The two continued to speak till it was time for class to start. Throughout class she heard Parkinson and Bulstrode whisper and snicker at her. After COMC, she had a free period and decided to read her book by the Black lake. Sitting underneath a tree she opened her book and began to read. About two chapters away from finishing her book she suddenly heard someone calling her name.

"GRANGER!"

Turning, she saw that it was Parkinson and Bulstrode.

"What do you want Parkinson, Bulstrode?"

"We were wondering how it felt?"

"How what felt?"

"How it felt being a mudblood. I mean, since you have the scar, you are practically branded as one. How does it feel being only seen as a mudblood?"

After Parkinson, was finished speaking, Hermione finally snapped and let out her anger on the two snakes.

"I'll have you know that I am not just seen as a mudblood. I've been called the smartest witch of my age, tell me what have the two of you been called? Huh? Let me guess it was slut duo?"

Marching off, deflating her anger as she went, she instantly regretted what had she had called the pair. Heading inside, she went up to her common room before climbing the stairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and looked down at her scar. _MUDBLOOD_. That's what it read, that awful name. One that she had been called many times in her Hogwarts years. Remembering the first time she had been called that awful name brought a frown to her face, till she remembered what had happened after. Ron casting the slug curse and it backfiring, her and Harry taking Ron to Hagrid's hut, Hagrid making her feel better, and just laughing with her friends. Oh, how she missed her friends.

Rubbing her fingers over her scar, she thought back to when she received it last May. Reaching up to her eye, she wiped a tear before it could run down her face. Looking down at her scar once again, she thought of all of the bad memories it had tied to it. All the times she had been ridiculed because of her blood; all of the times she thought she was inferior because of it; all that had happened in the last year. She felt her eyes well up with tears, before she remembered all of the good things that had happened because of her blood. Finding out she was a witch; meeting Harry and Ron; meeting the rest of the Weasleys; getting sorted into Gryffindor; getting together with Ron.

She realized that she had more happy memories in the Wizarding World then bad ones. She grazed her thumb over scar, with a new profound appreciation of it. If it wasn't for her blood, she wouldn't have Harry and Ron, she wouldn't have all of her friends, she wouldn't be where she was now. Smiling softly, she was proud of her scar, and wasn't about to hide it from the world, no matter what anyone thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here is the next chapter. I hope y'all like it. Set when the Golden Trio are about 22. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I make.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 _Harry:_

Harry Potter moved through Diagon Alley, hoping to get Hermione a Christmas present. He had already gotten Ron his present a few weeks ago when he was visiting Ginny. Harry had gotten his best friend tickets to the Chudley Cannons game when they played Tutshill Tornadoes. Now all he had to do was get his "sister" a present. He figured he could get her a book, but she had already bought most of the books in Flourish and Blotts and those she hadn't bought, she wasn't interested in. So that left him in a pickle, he didn't want to get her something that she wouldn't like or already had.

He walked down the alley and looked at the different shops, ignoring all of the stares and whispers as he went. He was used to it by now, though it still annoyed him to no end. It had been a couple of years since the end of the war, people still looked at him like he was a hero. The amazing Boy-Who-Lived, when all he wanted was to be known as Harry Potter. The boy that loves Quidditch and hanging with his friends, who enjoys DADA and hates History of Magic. He just wanted people to see him as Harry.

He was almost at the end of the alley near Gringotts, when he found a little book store. Quickly entering he found that the walls were lined with books. Walking around the store he found a bunch of books that were muggle. He picked one up and found that it was a first edition of compiled works by Edgar Allen Poe. Thinking back he remembered Hermione talking about the author and about how she enjoyed his works. Picking up the book he continued to browse the shelves to see what else he could find. When he had made a complete round of the store he headed to the counter. He placed the books down and grabbed his coins from his pocket, before turning to face the cashier.

The cashier was a middle-aged man, whose eyes immidiately went to his scar. Harry sighed, annoyed that man only saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived. He continued to look at the man, till finally he was tired of being stared at. He placed the books down on the counter forcefully, startling the man out of his staring.

"Is this all Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, this is all."

"All right here you go, sir."

"Wait, how much do I owe?"

"Oh no, it's on the house Mr. Potter."

"I can't let you do that. Here is 20 galleons, is that enough?"

"Oh, that is too much Mr. Potter! I can't let you pay that much!"

Harry sighed, it looked like the man was going to insist that he take the books for free. He couldn't do that, for one Ginny AND Hermione would kill him and another it wouldn't sit right with him. Finally he set down the coins, grabbed his purchases, and quickly left.

Walking down the alley towards George's joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, he kept his head down, hoping not to draw attention. Reaching the store he entered and found the owner, and his future brother-in-law walking around talking to customers. The store was crowded as usual, with Hogwarts students being home for holiday, trying to stock up for the new term.

Seeing that George was busy showing what looked to be a third year a skiving snack box, he hurried through the store and into the back store room. He sat down in a chair and waited for George to enter the room, he knew that he would since it was close to closing. He only had to wait for about ten minutes before the Weasley walked into the room. Not even surprised that the brunette boy was in his store room. He just contined to clean up the room before turning to face the young man.

"So, what's going on Harry?"

"Nothing much, just shopping for Mione's Christmas present."

"How'd it go? Did you get her present?"

"It was usual, being stared and gawked at. Yeah, I got her gift, I got her a few books. The owner of the store tried to give me the books for free. I knew that Gin and Mione would kill me if they found out I took them for free, so I gave the man 20 galleons."

"20 galleons for a few books? I think you over paid mate."

"Nah, a couple of the books were first edition of muggle authors. One of them was her favorite muggle author, it was a compliation of all his works, also a first edition."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Yeah, so can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot mate."

"I have asked Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and your parents this question. Here is the question, do I have your blessing to ask Ginny to marry me?"

The red haired man sat and stared at the young Potter. Harry started to sweat as George just stared at him. The Weasley man continued to stare at his sister's boyfriend, loving to watch him sweat. Finally George decided that he had put Harry through enough pain and decided that he should answer. Smiling George laughed at the look on the man's face.

"Of course you can ask her! I couldn't pick a better man for Ginny. I know that you'd treat her right."

Harry physically deflated and let out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding, hearing the man's words. George grinned at seeing the expression on Harry's face and chuckled to himself.

"So any plan on asking her?"

"Nope not yet, I just need to think of a way that she will love and one that won't be in the prophet the next morning."

"True."

"Sometimes I hate my scar. I also hate all of the staring and whispering, if only dear old Voldy hadn't chose me. I would be normal, though I probably wouldn't have been friends with Ron and Mione."

"Maybe, but who knows."

Harry shrugged, stood up and headed for the door. Turning, he looked back at George.

"Thanks George, I'll see you later."

"Bye Harry."

Harry exited the store room and the front of the store. Turning he headed towards the Leaky, trying to avoid the stares and whispers of the stragglers. Entering the bar he saw Hannah behind the counter, nodding to her, he looked out at the other occupants and saw everyone staring at him. Walking to the counter he leaned against it and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Hannah."

"Hey Harry, need to use the floo?"

"Yes ma'am. Time to head home and hopefully hide Hermione Christmas present before she arrives. Her, Ron, and I are having dinner tonight."

"All right, have fun Harry."

"Bye Hannah."

Turning to head to the fireplace Harry was stopped by someone standing in his way. It was Rita Skeeter. Before Harry could greet the witch, then make a hasty exit the reporter spoke.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Hello Rita."

"I was wondering if I could have an interview?"

"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving. I have dinner plans."

Quickly he was moved around the witch and headed for the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder he made to throw it in the fireplace, before Rita had a chance to speak again. Unfortunately he was not that lucky.

"Dinner plans you say? With who?"

"Yes Rita, I said dinner plans, and with a few friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

He was able to throw in the powder and call out his destination of the Burrow, before Rita could speak again.

"Maybe I could have that interview at a later date then Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know Rita, I'll see if I have time."

Quickly he stepped into the flames and tumbled out onto the Burrow's living room floor. Standing up, he quickly cleaned his robes off and headed into the kitchen where he knew Mrs. Weasley would be.

"Hello Mrs. Wealsey."

"Hello Harry dear. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I just needed to use your floo. I had to get away from Rita Skeeter and I didn't want her to know where I lived."

"That blasted woman! I swear she is relentless. Well Harry dear, you are always welcome to use our floo."

"Thank you, I just wish that she would get the hint that I don't want to do an interview. I also wish people would realize that I hate my fame."

"I know dear, but all of your friends know that. That's what matters right?"

"I guess you're right. Anyway I have to go, I'm having Ron and Hermione over for dinner and I have to hide Mione's present."

"Ah, you might want to hurry then."

"True, I should. Goodbye Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodbye dear."

Turning the young man headed into the kitchen before flooing to his house to meet his friends. Sometimes he hated him fame and his scar and wished that Voldemort hadn't attacked Godric's Hollow that night. But then he would think that if he wasn't famous or grow up the way he did, he might not have Hermione and Ron as his best friends. He might not be that close to Weasleys, or Neville, or Luna, or any of his friends.

Quickly hiding his sister's present and setting about the task of dinner, he decided that the pros of having his scar and fame, far out weigh the cons. He would rather have his friends and be famous, then not have them and be a normal person.

 **Well that went vastly different then planned! I hope you like it! Next up is Ron's scars. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all here is the third and final shot in this series. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

 _Ron:_

Ron sighed as he sat down at a table at George's joke shop. He couldn't wait to go home and see his beautiful wife and children, but first he had to help George close up. Standing he moved towards the cash register, seeing what was left to do for the night.

"Hey George!"

"Yeah Ron?"

"What is left to do for tonight?"

Walking out of the back store room George looked to his brother.

"I think that's all done actually. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Night George."

"Night Ronniekins."

Smiling at his brother George watched as Ron left the store, happy that Ron had decided to come and help him at the store. Exiting the store Ron, started to head towards the Leaky to floo home, when he accidentally bumped into someone. Grabbing their arms to steady them, Ron immediately began to apologize.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine."

Finally the stranger looked up and the red head was able to see who he ran into he was surprised to see that it was a girl no older than fifteen. Her blonde hair came over her face, obscuring one of her blue eyes from his view. He didn't need to see both eyes to tell that she had recognized him and that she had seen the scars on his arms. Looking up at him with a mix of awe and disgust he couldn't help but wish to be anywhere but there. Letting go of her arms Ron took a step back and tried to go around the young girl. He was unsuccessful.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley?"

Turning, he looked back at the girl.

"Yes?"

"Can I have an autograph?"

Letting out a quiet sigh, he turned to fully face the young woman.

"Sure, do you have something you want signed?"

Pulling a pen out of his pocket, he saw as she pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. Handing it to him, he could tell that she was trying not to touch or look at his scars. Taking the paper from her, he quickly scrawled his name, before handing it back to her. Turning he continued his trek to the Leaky, when she called out to him.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Heaving another quiet sigh, he turned back to face the blonde teen.

"Yes?"

"How did you get those ugly scars on your arms?"

Stunned Ron stared at the girl, he couldn't believe she had asked him the question. Course he was expecting people to ask about them, but he didn't think people would be brazen enough to call them ugly. He looked the girl in the eyes and decided he just wanted to go home.

"They're battle scars from the war. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

"Oh okay, bye Mr. Weasely!"

Nodding and waving to the girl, he walked to the Leaky. Walking into the pub, he breathed a sigh of relief, he was all most home. Looking over at the counter he saw his friend and old room mate standing behind the counter. Walking over to his friend, he sat down on a stool and waited till his friend was able to talk.

"Hey Ron, I figured you be at home by now."

"Oh, I want to but after the encounter I just had, I figured I needed a few minutes before heading home to Mione and the kids."

"What happened?"

"I was heading here to use the floo, since I don't like to apparate, and I bumped into a young a girl. I apologized and I could tell that she recognized me, I could also tell that she saw the scars on my arms."

He held up his arms for Neville to see before putting them back down.

"Anyway, so I started to head here again, when she called my name. I turned around and asked her what she wanted. She wanted an autograph. So I gave her one and then she asked how I got these 'ugly scars' on my arms."

"Really? She asked you that _and_ called them ugly?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wow, what did you say?"

"I told her that they were scars from the war and left."

"Now do you want something to drink or are you going to go home to your wife?"

"I am going to go home to my beautiful wife, after you tell me if you are ready to be teaching Teddy come September?"

"It'll be different that's for sure. So what about you, is it still weird to be recognized after all these years, with people still wanting your autograph?"

"Somewhat, I figured it would die down after eleven years. Oh well, now I must get home before Mione sends out a search party."

Laughing, Neville waved to his friend and got back to work. Ron walked over to the fireplace, before taking some floo powder, and throwing it in. Stepping in, he couldn't wait to see his family.

"WEASLEY HOME!"

Stepping out into his living room, he was ambushed by two little pairs of arms, belonging to his two children. Bending down, he picked each up in his arms and walked into the kitchen where he could hear his wife making dinner. Walking into the kitchen he kissed each of his children on the head, before putting them down on the ground. He walked up behind his wife, he placed his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. He placed his chin on her shoulder and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello love."

"Hi. How was your day?"

"It was good, till the end."

Releasing his wife, he moved over and leaned against the counter. Confused Hermione looked over at her husband, and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Anything you want me to do?"

"Two things, one don't change the subject and two will you set the table?"

"Sure love."

Moving over Ron grabbed the plates and silverware and began placing the objects on the table. As he moved he began to tell Hermione about what happened with the girl on his way home. He could tell that she was getting annoyed, by what the teen had asked him. Quietly walking over he grabbed her by the waist again and pulled her close.

"Calm down love."

"Why should I? That girl was incredibly rude. Why are you not more angry about this?"

Pulling away, he turned her to face him.

"Why am I not more angry? It's because I know that I helped make a difference. I helped that girl be able to go to Hogwarts, and for other students. Sure the scars are weird looking, but that doesn't mean that I'm proud of them. I'm proud of them because it means that I helped rid the world of Voldemort. That is why I'm not very angry, because sure she called them ugly, but who cares."

Smiling Hermione leaned up and kissed her husband, before looking him in the eyes.

"When did you become so wise?"

"It was slow, but I think it was when I met you, on the Hogwarts Express before our first year, after you told me that I had dirt on my nose."

Laughing Hermione turned back around and began to grab their food to bring to the table. Sitting down with his family Ron couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world. Looking down at his arms, he could care less that they had scars from the brains. He was just glad that he had helped Harry rid the world of Voldemort, so that everyone could go to Hogwarts.

 **Hey y'all here is the last chapter for this. I hope you like it! The ending didn't go as i had originally planned it but oh well. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please.**


End file.
